dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Summers
Bio Ross is a Half Blood Saiyan from the Future, and he is part of a group called The Future Saiyans and they appear in The Time Breakers Saga. Ross makes everything a competition, he thinks he is better than everybody, and he's a show off. All he cares about is fighting ,winning, Future Saiyans, and his sister Izzy Summers ....mostly Matt , who is his Master. Ross is kind of like Matt... No really he Is ALOT like Matt Life Ross and the Future Warroirs travel 1000 years to the past, they came in a Capusel Corp Time Machine and landed in their front yard. They all walked out the Time Machine and they all awkwardly stared at the Saiyan Warriors..but there was only seven of them because Logan was out training so Ross went to go find him. When Ross found Logan he yelled hey at Logan and he looked up and he saw Ross..then Logan asked if he wanted to fight Ross was trying to talk to Logan about something but he was not listening. Logan thought he could beat him cause he was older than Ross but Logan lost with one kick to the neck (a.k.a.) "TKO". He can transform to a Mystic, Super Saiyan, and a Super Saiyan FX.. he transformed to a Mystic becuause of the death of his best friend Matt. Him and the Future Saiyans had to go to the past and warn the Saiyan Warriors about the Time Breakers because they kill the Saiyan Warriors in their his time and because they destroyed his future. One month later the Time Breakers came and they all fought each other. Ross went Super Saiyan and fought Towa but lost. Then fought Tyra (a.k.a) The one who killed Matt, then after that fought some Bio Androids. But it was no good, all of the Bio Androids all just kept coming and coming and it wouldnt stop. Later Logan became a Super Saiyan FX and killed Miira and Towa, when it was all over Ross and the Future Saiyans went back to the future and kill the Future Time Breakers in the future so when they go back to the future everything was gone, they all serched the area then found Tyra... Ross was thinking about the time when she killed Matt and Ross couldnt help it so he turned into a Super Saiyan and charged Tyra and fought her. During their battle Tyra tried to finish him off with a special move of her's called "The Two Two-Finger Touch" ''and got him, Ross was on the ground paralyzed and about to die by Tyra...until..someone came infront of Ross and kicked Tyra far away when he looked up he saw Present Matt. Matthew gave Ross his energy, then Ross suddenly became a Super Saiyan FX because of Matt. After that he did a Instant Transmission and returned to a building the distance. Tyra came and Ross knocked her off her feet and kicked her in the air. Ross performed an beam attack, ''"Ultimate Kamehameha", ''but Tyra dodged it and thats when the real battle began. Later Ross had the upper-hand and finshed her off with a ''"Galactic Ball". ''When Ross was fighting Tyra..the rest the Future Saiyans were fight the Time Breakers, later Miira and Towa told them that they made another Bio Android named Cell X and it destroyed half of the city and the Future Saiyan killed it..even Miira and Towa. Then after thst won the battle of time...and it was all over. >:( -muhahahaha Special Techniques ''Ultimate Star Combination - Ross kicks you like crazy then throws a powerful Ki Blast at you DBZRoss3.png|Ross (Costume 2, Mystic) DBZRoss12.png|Ross (Super Saiyan) DBZRoss7.png|Ross (Super Saiyan FX) Psybem- A move originated from Matt Final Flash - The ultimate technique was originated from Vegeta TKO - One kick to the neck Ultra Explosive Wave - A huge explosive wave Ultimate Kamehameha - A very powerful golden colored Super Kamehameha '' ''Afterimage Strike - An Illusion technique Charge - A technique created by Miles '' '' Galatic Ball - A powerful Green Glowing Ball..Similar to Finish Buster,and if it hits anything it will cause a massive explosion Spirit Ball - A move similar to Spirit Bomb but its a ball Shining Star Attack - Ross and Izzy tag team attack Big Tree Cannon - A beam attack Monumental Force- A invisible force big enough to swallow someone into a invisible portal. Ripping the body apart. Taugh from Matt. Transformation Mystic Super Saiyan Super Saiyan FX Major Battles Ross and Future Saiyans vs Future Time Breakers Ross and Future vs Future Bio Android(s) Mystic Ross vs Future Tyra SSJ Ross and Futere Warriors vs Time Breakers SSJ Ross vs Towa SSJ Ross vs Tyra SSJ Ross and Future Saiyans vs Bio Android(s) SSJ Ross vs Future Tyra FSSJX Ross vs Future Tyra FSSJX Ross and Future Saiyans vs Cell X Category:Saiyan Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Future Saiyans